Haunted
by AlexCHALKERFACE
Summary: Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay are spending a month on a mysterious island in the Caribbean. Is it haunted? That's what they think. [Slash]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay are spending a month on a mysterious island in the Caribbean. Is it haunted? That's what they think. **

**Warning: This will end up slash. If you don't like it, feel free to flame me but at least have some creativity if you do. I get bored easily, I need some form of entertainment.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic I've published. I have like a million already finished and I was going to transfer those, but this idea came to me in Global History while we were translating African proverbs, and it wouldn't go away. It was like, _haunting_ me...haha...and I thought why not, Halloween's like a week or so away. Oh, I guess I should mention I don't own High School Musical, and I never will, unless I hit the lotto and take over Disney, which I highly doubt.**

Troy Bolton tapped his fingers lazily on his leg as he tried ignoring Sharpay Evans' story about...he didn't even remember. He was having the worst day of his life and couldn't wait for the damn plane to land. His girlfriend, Gabriella had broken up with him for no apparent reason, he had a horrible headache, and his car had broken down on way to the airport in the middle of a thunderstorm. He had agreed to spend a month on an island with Sharpay and her family, although now he was beginning to wonder why. Sharpay's obsession with him would ruin his summer, she'd demand that he spend every waking minute with her. And when Sharpay Evans didn't get her way, life became an instant nightmare, Troy knew this from experience. He'd probably never get any alone time with Ryan. He gazed over to the sleeping boy next to him. Why had he just wanted to be alone with Ryan? _'To get away from Sharpay.'_ He told himself, trying to fight the strange fluttery feeling in his stomach. Every minute seemed like an hour as the ice princess droned on about some girl code he still couldn't understand, or even try to care about. He rested his head on the pillow he had brought and closed his eyes, knowing Sharpay would end up killing him if she caught him sleeping during her story, but couldn't care less.

'Save me!' said a woman's voice, repeating itself over very disturbing images. A brown-haired, blue-eyed woman was stumbling down a dirt road, her exposed skin bruised and bloody. People were chasing after her, screaming words that were drowned out by her constant begging for someone to save her. The scene changed and the woman was caught in a fire, unable to move for some unknown reason while her flesh was being burnt. _'Save m-­-­'_ the voice was cut off by a high-pitched scream.

"Hey, Troy? Troy? Wake up, you're having a nightmare." Ryan shook him gently. The sleeping basketball star stirred, shaking and sweaty. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Someone, a woman was being...I felt it...I felt her..._dying_." The last word came out as an eerie whisper, although he hadn't intended on doing that.

"Oh." He placed a hand on Troy's hot, sticky back. He didn't know what to do, Troy was shaking violently and he was beginning to cry. Ryan had never been in this kind of situation, he had always been in Troy's place, hysterical and afraid and just plain upset. "You'll be okay."

"Ryan?" He looked so hurt and vulnerable, it killed Ryan to see him like that.

"Mm-hmm?" he mumbled, rubbing circles into Troy's back. He felt guilty for using Troy's nightmare as an excuse to be close to him, but that thought was pushed to the back of his mind as the brunette rested his head on Ryan's chest.

"Don't let me fall asleep again." Troy whispered, still shaking. Almost instantly his eyelids began to droop and Ryan shook him again.

"I won't." Ryan's head rested on top of Troy as he continued rubbing circle's into Troy's back. The guilt came rushing back, and he couldn't help wondering why Troy hadn't pushed him away. Sure he was scared, but still...Troy Bolton wasn't intimate. At least not with Ryan Evans.

Troy was tossing and turning in Ryan's arms as the dream replayed in his head. The woman stumbling down the road, the fire, the bruises and blood, and finally, the death.

Sharpay was in limbo, not able to fall asleep because she had the strange feeling she was being watched, yet she couldn't stay awake any longer. She wrote her paranoia off as being in a public place and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Ryan was no where near sleep, he was content just holding Troy in his arms. He had to make it last, right? It's not like Troy would ever come this close to him without being uncomfortable again. There was a voice coming from...above him? "Hello?" He whispered aloud, though he was sure everyone was asleep.

"_Hello, Ryan."_

"Sharpay, this isn't funny. Stop." He demanded.

"_I'm not Sharpay, Ryan. Sharpay's asleep, if you haven't noticed. Everyone's asleep."_

"You did that?"

"_Yes."_

"Then why'd you skip me?"

"_I need you Ryan." _

"What?"

"_I need you, Ryan Evans."_

"Yeah I got that part, but why do you need _me_?"

There was no reply.

Troy, Sharpay and everyone else on the plane were jolted awake instantly.

"Ryan. I had the nightmare again." Troy whispered as Sharpay shot the boys, who's arms were still wrapped around each other, a suspicious glare. "I felt her die again."

"Did we have the same nightmare?" Sharpay asked, her face almost as pale as Troy and Ryan's.

"I think so, Shar." Ryan said gravely. His eyes were fixed upon a woman's face in the window. A brown-haired, blue-eyed woman's face who was watching them and laughing insanely.

**Note: What'd you think? I personally think it sounded much better in my head, but whatever. My opinion is nothing according to the U.S. Constitution. I was very stuck on this, because it was supposed to take place in Ireland, and then Wales, and at the last minute I decided to go a completely different route: The Caribbean. **

**Reviews keep me off crack. I need reviews.**

**  
FOR THE SAKE OF MY ADDICTION, REVIEW AWAY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own HSM or any of the characters associated with it.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Oh, thoughts are in italics, which is the really annoying slant-y font thing. Or _this_.**

The strange woman disappeared, and for the first time since Troy's nightmare, it was calm, well, for a little while. All of the lights on the plane flickered, an alarm blared, and nearly everyone panicked as the plane spiraled down into the sea below.

"I don't wanna die!" Sharpay shrieked, clinging to the basketball star like saran-wrap. Troy laughed, fully unable to grasp the fact that yes, even East High's golden boy could die, and no, he wasn't a god, no matter how much people worshiped him. Right now, he was just another passenger on the doomed flight 142.

Ryan, oddly enough was the only calm person there. The voice he had heard earlier was whispering in his ear, "_Ryan, I'll keep you safe if you save me_." He heard the unmistakable "crack" of bone hitting metal and an ear-splitting scream from the back of the plane, and the voice continued it's soothing lullaby._ "I'll keep you safe..." _And then...black.

Ryan blinked a few times before opening his eyes. He had no idea where he was, and had a horrible pain in his leg. _I thought that stupid ghost-lady was going to keep me safe. _He thought as he idly brushed sand out of his hair, still having no clue as to what had happened, but those words were imprinted in his mind. He tried standing up, although the pain became too much for him to bear. The plane crash replayed in his head up until the point where he blacked out. _Where's Mom, Dad, Shar, and damn it...Troy? Oh god if he's dead...stop thinking, Ryan. He's fine._

"Ryan?" His sister's usually icy voice was filled with concern and worry...probably about Troy, but still. Once/if he got home he was going to mark it on his calendar. 'June 28th, 2006, Sharpay was worried.'

"I'm fine, Shar. I think" was his reply. He sat up, observing his surroundings for the first time. His parents were just waking up next to him, Sharpay's hair was a mess­-­another first, and Troy was no where in sight._ Damn it._

"Ryan, honey are you okay?" the twin's mother asked. She was an tall, blonde woman in her early forties, or "very late twenties," as she told everyone she met. She had Ryan's blue eyes, and Sharpay's fashion sense. Their father, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of his wife and kids. He had black hair and brown eyes, and had an average build compared to Mrs. Evans tall, slender one.

"Yes, mother. I'm not dead." he paused. " And yes, Sharpay's fine." yet another pause. "Troy's not here."

"What do you mean, Troy's not here?" His mother nearly exploded. "He is our responsibility on this vacation, and you know very well I do not know how to handle children!" Ryan nodded, receiving a glare from his father. "We should have just gone to Hawaii!"

"We couldn't go to Hawaii, honey. Remember Ryan's..." Mr. Evans glared at his son once again. "Bad experience?" Ryan blushed. _Thanks for reminding me, dad._

"Yes, I remember. What exactly happened to Troy?" She calmed down, remembering Ryan's...um...incident?

Sharpay shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't exactly looked for him. All we know is that he's not on this side of the beach."

"Then go look for him. Ryan, you too." Ryan groaned, but went followed Sharpay anyway.

"It's all your fault!" Sharpay said angrily once they were in the woods. "We could've been in Hawaii right now, but no, you didn't want to go and made us get stranded in the middle of nowhere!" She was limping.

Ryan couldn't control his temper. Everyone was blaming _him_ for their current situation. It's not like he _wanted_ the plane to crash. "Just shut up, Sharpay! You go look for Troy over there, and don't bother me, okay?" He turned left onto the path of broken twigs and leaves while Sharpay continued going straight. _Hmm...that's weird. Someone's been here. _

Ryan kept walking, focusing on the ground searching for footprints, or­-­-he shuddered at the thought­-­-Troy himself. For what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes, he searched nervously, until he walked right into none other than Troy Bolton.

"Damn, you scared me, Bolton. I thought you were dead! What happened?" Troy looked more beat up than Ryan did, his chest, arms and legs were cut badly and there was bruises all over his face. His clothes were torn and blood soaked. _He's beautiful._

"I don't know. All I remember was like, the plane crashing and waking up on the beach over there." He pointed to the direction opposite the one Ryan had came. "I was looking for you...and everyone else. I heard you and Sharpay yelling."

"Oh, yeah. We do that a lot. Come on, we should go tell Mom that you're alive." He started walking towards the beach, but stopped and turned around. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think. I just have a couple cuts and stuff. Do you know where you're going?"

"I was a boy scout for like, 10 billion years. I know my way through the woods."

"Okay, lead the way then, Mr. Boy Scout." They walked in silence for a little while, until Troy spoke. "Um...Ryan? I know it's probably none of my business, but why didn't you want to go back to Hawaii? I heard your family owns a house there and everything?"

_Should I tell him? _"Well. Honestly, it was just a stupid relationship problem. You wouldn't want to know."

"I do, but if you don't want to tell me, that's okay. Your family shouldn't treat you like crap because of it." He shrugged and continued walking.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll tell you some other time, but right now we should just concentrate on figuring out how we're gonna get through the night."

Troy nodded. _Poor Ryan. _"Hi, Mrs. Evans. I'm not dead." He tapped the unsuspecting woman from behind on the shoulder.

"Oh. Troy you scared me! Ouch...here let me get you cleaned up. She pressed a wet cloth on Troy's cuts and took off what was left of his shirt. "Ryan, give Troy one of your shirts." Mrs. Evans beckoned to her son, who unbuttoned his top layer and tossed it to the playmaker.

"RYAN!" Sharpay shrieked from the woods. "HELP ME!" _Damn, I forgot the material girl in the middle of a jungle. This should be amusing. _

_**Love it? Hate it? I need constructive criticism. Reviews are sexier than Troy shirtless! Maybe. **_

_**Guess how many things in this chapter actually happened to me. Sadly, theres more than one.**_

_**Oh, and while you're on a reviewing streak, check out under.your.mask's stories! **_


End file.
